Le changement inattendu
by Arie-Evans
Summary: Qu'arriveraitil si tout le monde changait de corps? Voilà ce que nous avons essayé de vous montrer.Une fiction pour s'amuser et rire un bon coup... surtout quand on est fatigué
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! C'est une petite histoire pour nous amusez alors ne prenez pas ça trop au sérieux! L'histoire vient de moi (Arie Evans) et Charlou fleur de lys. Nous sommes désolé mais Remus Lupin n'est pas dans cette histoire parce que ça ne marchait pas. Vraiment désolé. Ne donnez pas de reviews négatifs parce que de toute façon ce n'est pas une fiction sérieuse Bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 1: Commencement…

Lily Evans et Penny Salvador entrèrent dans la salle commune, après une belle promenade au bord du lac. Penny alla sauter sur les genoux de Sirius.  
-Allo! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Allo! Répondit-il d'une même voix mais en même temps sarcastique.  
-Oh là! On ne peut jamais s'amuser, dit-elle avec une moue faussement triste. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire.  
-Sois pas triste ma grande! S'exclama-t-il en la chatouillant.  
Lily, quand à elle, alla s'asseoir sur un divan, seule.  
-Les amoureux, vous ne pourriez pas vous lâchez un peu? Dit James en riant.  
-On n'est pas amoureux! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.  
-Bon et bien moi je vais vous laisser entre vous petits tourtereau et je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit, dit Lily en allant à son dortoir.  
-Ouais bonne idée, dit James en se levant à son tour. Bonne nuit les amoureux.  
Quand ils furent partit, Penny et Sirius se regardèrent.  
- On n'est pas amoureux hein! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.  
En s'entendant parler en même temps, ils partirent à rire.  
-Bon… moi aussi… je vais aller me coucher, dit Penny avec un long bâillement.  
-Bonne nuit la grande, dit Sirius en se levant à son tour. Ils partirent chacun dans leurs dortoirs.

Le lendemain matin, un vent vrai entrait par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Lily se leva et alla regarder dehors en fermant la fenêtre. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient déjà à changer de couleur.  
Elle alla réveiller Penny qui broncha.  
-Laisse moi dormir, dit-elle d'une voix sourde.  
-LÈVES TOI! Cria-t-elle dans ses oreilles.  
-Pas besoin de me percer les tympans, je me lève, dit Penny en rejetant les couvertures chaudes de sur elle. Elle frissonna et empoigna sa robe de chambre. Elle fila vers la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit.  
-On peut aller manger.  
Elles descendirent manger puis filèrent en histoire de la magie.

Sirius vit arriver Penny. Cette fille sur qui il avait un petit faible. Elle était belle, cheveux noirs et yeux bleus électrifiant. Elle avait un fort caractère et ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'elle pensait. Par moment elle pouvait même être complètement folle. Dans le fond, elle lui ressemblait un peu, même beaucoup (qui se ressemble s'assemble).

Salut! S'exclama-t-elle en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Penny avait, elle aussi, un petit faible pour Sirius mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué.  
-Je compte sur toi pour me divertir dans ce cours. Je n'ai jamais vu plus ennuyeux, dit elle en soupirant.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi ma grande. Tu t'es adressé à la bonne personne.  
-Bonjour belle Lily, dit James en voyant arriver Lily.  
-Salut, dit elle d'une vois ennuyée, celui-ci n'y fit pas attention.  
-Alors, ça va bien!dit James en approchant sa chaise de celle de Lily, Lily elle se tassa un peu plus loin de lui.  
-Ouin…  
-Vas-tu avec quelqu'un au bal d'Halloween? Demanda James en espérant y aller avec elle.  
-Non et ne pense même pas que je vais y aller avec toi.  
-Oh…

Le cours fût long et ennuyeux.  
-Tu m'avais dit que tu allais me divertir, dit Penny. Je dois avouer… JE me suis emmerdé!  
-Désolé si je me suis endormit… C'est trop passionnent pour moi.  
-Ouais c'est ça, dit elle le poussant un peu.

Une semaine passa et bientôt, dans une semaine pour être exacte, aurait lieux le bal d'Halloween mais personne n'avait encore quelqu'un qui les accompagnait. Dans la salle commune, Sirius et James était sur un sofa parlant de tout et de rien comme d'habitude.

Oh! James avant que j'oublie, j'ai vu un livre qui avait l'air particulièrement intéressant, Dit Sirius

Et bien, on ira demain le prendre. Et voir qu'es que sa peux faire.

D'accord. Alors as-tu ton costume pour l'halloween?  
-Patmol, on l'a acheté ensemble. Tu n'es vraiment pas intelligent des fois.  
-Je m'en rappelais bon! Ce n'est pas ma faute!  
-Ouais bon ce n'est de ta faute si tu as un très petit cerveau, mais bon, tu penses que Lily va finir pas vouloir venir avec moi?  
-Sérieusement je ne pense pas mais comme je ne suis jamais sérieux et bien ouais elle va finir par y aller avec toi.  
-En fin de compte j'aime mieux quand tu ne parles pas du tout. Ça te permet de ne pas t'enfoncer encore plus.  
Sirius fit semblant de se renfrogner mais se mit à sourire quand il vit Penny.  
-Allo la grande!  
-Allo toi! Ça va?  
-C'est sûr parce que tu viens d'arriver, alors tout plein de petits papillons nous entouraient et de belles fleurs…  
-Ferme la Sirius, dit James en l'entendant débiter des conneries.  
-Ouais bon je crois que tu étais content de me voir. Mais malheureusement je vais me coucher. Je venais seulement vous passer le bonne nuit de Lily et de moi. Alors comme c'est fait, bye!  
-Bonne nuit la grande. Gros bisou bien baveux, dit Sirius en lui envoyant un baiser  
Penny grimaça et monta se coucher en riant.


	2. Le changement

**Nous revoilà! Le premier chapitre est assez normal mais le ridicule arrive! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : LE changement!

Allez viens James c'est juste là, dit Sirius en tirant James par la manche.  
-Mais pourquoi tu nous as réveillé autant de bonne heure et en plus on est samedi?  
-C'est parce que nous devons être seul et tu ne connais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce livre sinon tu aurais été le premier à te lever! S'exclama Sirius en marchant plus vite.  
Sirius prit le livre et le tendit à James.  
-C'est vraiment étrange qu'il ne soit pas dans la réserve, dit James en tournant les pages.  
-Ouais mais bon c'est tant mieux comme ça.

Lily et Penny regardait les livres dans la bibliothèque.  
-Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as tiré du lit à une telle heure. C'est de la pure torture, dit Penny en baillant.  
-Mais non ce n'est pas de la torture. Tais toi je ne peux pas me concentrer à chercher le livre que je veux.  
Penny entendit un peu de bruit dans l'allé de l'autre côté mais n'y porta pas attention et se mit à penser à Sirius.  
-Ha j'ai trouvé, dit Lily en prenant un livre. Elle vit James de l'autre côté et se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici aussi de bonne heure.

Regarde ça mon vieux, une formule pour changer de corps! Ça te tente d'essayer! Ça doit être trop cool! Et puis si on n'aime pas ça on a juste à faire le contre sort, dit Sirius en montrant une formule à James.  
-Ouais! Ça doit être trop cool! Mais comme on fait?  
-On doit penser à l'autre en disant la formule.  
Ils entamèrent de prononcer la formule. Ils avaient presque fini quand James vit Lily prendre un livre. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.  
Quand Lily eu prit le livre, Sirius vit Penny qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

D'un coup, ils sentirent leurs âmes s'envoler.

En ouvrant les yeux, Sirius vit ses cheveux noirs devant ses yeux.  
-Je n'ai pas changé de corps! S'exclama-t-il. Puis il baissa les yeux afin de voir s'il avait vraiment gardé son corps. Il vit autre chose que son torse.  
-Bon… en fin de compte je n'ai peut-être pas mon corps… James?

James ouvrit les yeux et vit une mèche rousse lui tombant sur le visage.  
« Je n'ai pas les cheveux roux moi… Je n'ai pas non plus de si fines mains. Je n'ai pas non plus toutes ses… rondeurs. Oh mon dieu je suis dans le corps de Lily! »  
-Sirius ça n'a pas marché ton truc, dit James en cherchant Sirius des yeux. Là mon vieux je suis dans le corps de Lily donc elle est… Lily?

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait sa tête très légère… comme s'il manquait des cheveux. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas les siens. Ils étaient tout ébouriffé comme ceux de… James.  
« Oh non seigneur! Ne me dites pas que je suis dans son corps… mais comment j'ai fait pour arrivé ici? »  
-JAMES POTTER!

Penny sentit que ses vêtements étaient très amples. Elle portait aussi des pantalons, elle qui était venu en jupe. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop courts. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle avait un torse! Elle était dans le corps de Sirius, elle le reconnaissait. Que ce passait-il?

Lily, peux-tu me dire ce qui ce passe? Demanda Penny d'une voix beaucoup plus calme qu'elle ne l'aurais cru.  
-Penny tu es où! Parce que la y'a un petit problème!  
-Potter! Pourquoi tu dis que tu es Lily?  
-Et bien c'est pas mieux tu dis que t'es Penny, Sirius.  
-Alors ça veux dire que…  
Elles se dirigèrent vers où elles étaient il y a quelques secondes.  
-Ça y est! Je suis devenu folle! Je vois mon propre corps devant moi! S'exclama Lily.  
-Mais non… euh Lily? C'est toi dans mon corps? Demanda James.  
-Ouais bien je ne sais pas mais moi je suis dans le corps de Potter.

C'est bien mais moi je suis dans le corps de Sirius! S'exclama Penny

Ben c'est sa critique moi! Dis donc que je suis laid! S'exclama Sirius, pendant ce temps moi je suis tout coincé dans un corps de f… fille. En fin de compte ça ne me dérange pas.  
Il tira le rebord de sa chemise pour regarder à l'intérieur.  
Penny alla le stopper rapidement.  
-Regarde pas là c'est personnel! Ça ne te regarde pas!  
-je te signal que c'est rendu moi Penny! Alors j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec « mon » corps.  
Penny lui envoyer une énorme gifle au visage. Elle ne connaissait pas la force de Sirius.  
- Ne frappe pas si fort! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Oh mon dieu! Ma joue va bien! J'espère que je n'ai pas abîmé mon corps! Tu vas bien!  
- Calme toi ce n'était pas si pire que ça, vous êtes juste vraiment fragile.  
-Eille!  
-Et bien moi je suis sûr que c'est un cauchemar alors je vais me coucher et demain tout serra comme avant, dit Lily en partant.  
Tout le monde la suivit en pensant un peu la même chose, et bien Penny pensait la même chose alors que les garçons savaient bien que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Lily monta dans les escaliers mais bientôt, ceux-ci se transformèrent en toboggan. Lily furieuse, se dirigea vers James, en fin, vers elle.  
-Ça doit être toi qui as eu cette brillante idée alors comment je fais pour aller dans mon dortoir si je ne peux même pas y monter! S'exclama-t-elle.  
-Et bien j'en déduis que tu dois aller dans celui des garçons et moi celui des filles.  
-Il n'est pas question que tu ailles fouiller dans mes affaires!  
-Je vais seulement aller me coucher, mais pas maintenant parce qu'il est seulement 8 :00. Alors moi je vais aller prendre un bon petit déjeuné, vous venez, dit James qui se leva.  
Il trouva ça vraiment bizarre d'avoir une jupe. Elle flottait autour de lui et ça l'agaçait.

Regarde ce que tu manges! Je ne veux pas engraisser! S'exclama Penny en voyant Sirius, en fait elle, s'empiffrer.  
-J'ai faim! Et toi manges parce que je ne veux pas devenir anorexique.

Tu ne vas pas devenir anorexique, juste garder une belle ligne, répondit Penny en regardant quoi manger.  
-Tu dis que je suis gros c'est ça? Allez Avoue-le!  
-Mais non! Tu vas juste garder la ligne.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils montèrent dans la salle commune.

Bon et bien moi je vais aller me mettre plus confortable, dit Penny en montant dans le dortoir des garçons.  
Quand elle se retrouva en boxer, elle alla se regarder dans le miroir. Sirius était assez beau gars. Il était bien musclé. Ça faisait étrange d'être musclé et surtout d'avoir l'air d'un gars, enfin, pas seulement l'air, elle « était » un gars.  
Elle essaya de se regarder le postérieur. Comme elle ne le voyait pas, elle se mit à tourner en essayent de se contorsionner. Comme Sirius n'était pas souple!  
Lily arriva, dans le corps de James, et vit Penny tourner en rond en essayant de se regarder le postérieur.  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Penny? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Heu… et bien tu vois... je crois qu'il y a une tache sur son, en fait mon boxer.  
-Oui c'est ça Penny. Oh bonjour Sirius!  
Penny se redressa rapidement et regarda Sirius qui venait bel et bien d'entrer dans le dortoir des gars.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Oh et de toute façon, techniquement, c'est ton dortoir alors je vais vous laisser, dit Penny en sentait la gêne très haute en elle. Sirius l'avait vu pendant qu'elle essayait de se regarder le derrière, son derrière à lui.  
Elle descendit dans la salle commune. Beaucoup de filles sifflèrent et Penny se rendit vite compte qu'elle était en boxer. Elle n'était pas gênée car en fait ce n'était pas son corps.  
-Qui veut faire une partie de strip poker! Demanda Penny, arborant un sourire vainqueur.  
Sirius, qui était redescendu pour dire à Penny qu'elle n'était qu'en boxer, entendit celle-ci et se précipita devant elle.  
-Elle… Il divague. Elle…Il ne va vraiment pas bien.  
Il se retourna pour être face à elle.  
-Non mais t'es malade de vouloir me mettre à poil!  
-Je m'en fou c'est pas mon corps, dit elle en lui faisant un grand sourire, celui qu'il faisait pour charmer toutes les filles.  
-N'essaye pas de me charmer!  
-Mais là ça dérange pas c'est pas toi qui est dans ton corps alors c'est pas tes actions.  
-Oh et bien dans ce cas là, dit il en commençant à déboutonner la chemise que Penny avait mit ce matin.  
-OK NON! C'est correcte j'Ai compris! Reboutonne moi ça pendant que je vais me changer, dit Penny en allant rapidement vers le dortoir.  
Elle mit un pantalon et un t-shirt puis redescendit pour voir le corps de Lily en train de flirter avec le corps de James. Tout le monde les regardait bizarrement. Penny mit quelques secondes pour se rappeler que c'était James dans le corps de Lily et vice versa pour Lily.  
Elle se mit à rire devant ce drôle de spectacle.


End file.
